


Sexual Innuendo Here

by Apapha



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the Smut, Altar Sex/Sex on an Altar, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Cock Cage, Double Anal Penetration, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Sacrifice, Sex Machine, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: Explicit drabbles because why not?





	1. Fertility of the Harvest

I feel my arms tied behind my back. The rope is rough from age, but the way it scratches my heated skin in amazing. I am blindfolded by silk, soothing contrast to the harsh ropes. I stand, bound to the altar of our god, in nothing but a long sheer loincloth. The ropes keep me attached to the altar while my ankles are spread wide in stance and shackled into place. Our god is a fertility god who has the ability to shape shift depending on the time of the sacrifice. Right now it is the sacrifice of the fall solstice. A female must be chosen, whose virginity is then taken by the god, who in turn provides good harvest to our people. I am this years sacrifice.  
I moan hard as the final stone cylinders are pressed into place. There are two, both nearly a foot wide and 10 inches long, stretching me out. The pleasant burn soon dissolved into pleasure as they settle inside of me. A cotton gag is shoved into my mouth before a chain was connected between my pierced nipples. There is a light tugging on the chain to ensure their security. I choke a moan as my nipples are pulled. God it feels so good.  
I hear the priest give the ceremony chant, then the shuffling of foot steps and a heavy door closing before the locks are put in place.


	2. The Machine Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A size queen and a fuck machine get it on

The machine fucks into me relentlessly, pounding and pounding at my prostate. It’s not very often I use the thing, but when I do, I marathon it. It’s been almost an hour and I still haven’t come. The cock cage has been doing its job keeping me from getting hard. I lift my leg up closer to my chest and the new angle is just so right. I moan as I tweak my clamped nipples hard.   
The dildo is a 12 inch long, 7 inch wide anaconda that fucks into me hard, long and deep, it’s ridges rubbing against my prostate almost continuously. I moan as I feel my approaching orgasm release, but it’s dry. Nothing can come out.   
I can’t take it anymore, I reach for the cage which the machine continues on. It’s difficult to unlock the cage without proper focus. But I manage to get the cage of and watch as my 7 inches quickly stands tall and erect in its new found freedom. It doesn’t take long after that.   
I come fast and violent as rope after rope of sticky ejaculate shoots from my dick, all while the machine continues to fuck me through my orgasm. My hips jerk involuntary and my body shakes in its intensity before finally, it stops. I quickly turn the machine off as I take a deep breathe. I’m about to pull off the machine but as it slides out of me, I find myself resenting it’s absence. I push myself back on it and remove the clams on my nipples before flipping on to my stomach, ass in the air. I turn the machine back on low and let it slowly fuck into me while I rest for another round. I take a few gulps of water before settling down for a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this one. Just depends on what I come up with next.


End file.
